Find Me
by delphinea
Summary: Reply Series Inspired! AU! "Jadi sebenarnya, aku sudah move on Sasuke." "Ayah meragukan kecantikan Sakura, ya? Banyak yang suka sama Sakura, tapi Sakura tolak semua!" Malam itu, Naruto menyaksikan kejadian itu tatapan kosong. Betapa cepatnya senyuman gadis itu berubah menjadi banjir air mata. Still, ayo cari siapa istri Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

_Seorang pria berambut pirang menatap kursi panjang yang disediakan di pernikahannya untuk para tamu berfoto dengan mempelai wanita. Dia menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat lima wanita yang sedang berpose ria di sana._

_Karin, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Ten Ten._

_Salah satu di antara mereka adalah istrinya._

_"Dobe!"_

_Naruto menoleh, menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu tampak tampan dengan balutan suit dengan dasi berwarna merah._

_"Teme!"_

_"Aku masih tidak menyangka kau akan melangkahiku." Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terima, yang diakhiri dengan seringaian khasnya._

_Naruto bersungut-sungut. "Kalau tidak bunting, tidak akan buru-buru seperti ini juga."_

_Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya—ada ekspresi terkejut yang tercipta di sana. "What? Bunting? Seriously?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada lima wanita yang sedari tadi dipandangi Naruto. "Tidak kelihatan sama sekali—rata."_

_Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Siapa pula yang peduli dengan rata atau tidaknya perut wanita itu? Yang terpenting baginya, di dalam sana, sudah ada benihnya. Dan dia akan jadi ayah._

_"Gimana London?"_

_"Great. As always," jawab Sasuke. Naruto bisa mendengar nada bangga dari suara pria itu._

_"Drop the English, Dude. Mentang-mentang baru balik dari London," sahut Naruto, risih juga mendengar sahabatnya ini berbahasa Inggris._

_"Nanti kau juga akan merasakannya, Dobe."_

_"Nggak nyangka gue lo jadinya sama—"_

_"Naruto!"_

_**Find Me**_

_**© delphinea**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

Warning: alur bolak-balik, _reply_ 97 &amp; 94 _inspired_, _couple-hunting. _

**_AU. Out of Characters._**

_Find Me. _

_Chapter One._

_Eight years ago. Naruto's first day in Konoha High School._

"Karin!"

Teriakan Naruto cukup nyaring, namun di tengah keramaian koridor SMA Konoha, suaranya melayang bagaikan angin lalu. Merasa suaranya tak akan bisa menjangkau pendengaran orang yang dipanggilnya, pemuda itu melangkah cepat—menghampiri kerumunan gadis yang sedang berbincang ringan.

"Oi, Karin!"

Seorang gadis berkacamata serta berambut merah menoleh, lalu berdecak kesal setelah melihat Naruto. Dia menaikkan gagang kacamatanya dengan pelan, kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"_Neechan_! Sudah kubilang panggil aku _Neechan_!" omelnya setelah melayangkan sebuah cubitan ke perut Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Namun alih-alih marah karena dipukul, pemuda pirang itu malah bertanya letak kelasnya dimana. Karin menghela napasnya.

"Antar aku ke kelas—kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa membaca denah."

Karin, gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Setelah _say goodbye _pada teman-temannya, gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai mengomel. "Ck. Ini baru hari pertama dan kau sudah merepotkanku," keluhnya.

Naruto meliriknya dengan tatapan jahil. "Nanti kucarikan _berondong, _mau?"

Karin mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Kau kira aku selera dengan _berondong_?" Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Lagipula, darimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku suka dengan berondong, heh?" tanyanya tak terima.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya tak gatal. Entah darimana, dia juga tak tahu. Dia hanya asal sebut.

"Lalu kau mau apa dong?"

Karin tampak berpikir keras. Tidak sering Naruto bertanya apa kemauannya. Dan kesempatan ini harus dipakainya dengan baik.

"Pulang sekolah aku pakai mobilmu, ya?"

Naruto mengernyit, tiba-tiba menyesal dengan telah bertanya seperti itu. "Aku pulang pakai apa?" protesnya tak terima. Kediaman keluarga Uzumaki terbilang cukup jauh. Mereka harus menggunakan mobil untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan, seperti sudah menduga reaksi Naruto._"Make friends, ask them to get you home. Okay?" _

Naruto menghela napasnya berat. _"Do what you want, Karin," _ujarnya pasrah.

Karin tersenyum lebar. "Senangnya punya sepupu sepertimu, Naru!" Gadis itu menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, penglihatannya menemukan sesuatu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Semenit yang lalu, kau baru bilang aku merepotkan."

Karin tak memedulikan keluhan sepupunya itu. "Eh, ini kelasmu. Kelas 1-2."

Duo Uzumaki itu menghentikan langkah di depan kelas. Naruto langsung membuka pintunya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kelas.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang beradu mulut—oh, gadis merah muda itu terlihat hampir menangis.

Sakura dan Ino, fans beratnya Sasuke. _They would do anything for Sasuke. Anything. _

"AAAAA—" Sakura merengek, membuat seisi kelas menutup kuping sejenak. "Aku juga mau sekelas sama Sasuke-_kuuun_!" Gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya geram, hampir menangis.

Sementara lawan bicaranya, Ino, bukannya menenangkan sahabatnya—malah makin memanas-manasi gadis itu. "Gimana ya, nanti kau tak akan bisa melihat Sasuke lagi belajar deh."

"Aku mau pindah ke kelas ini, Inooo!" rengeknya lagi, dengan volume yang lebih tinggi tentunya.

Naruto merasakan pinggangnya disenggol.

"Itu bukannya temanmu, Naru?" tanya Karin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan takjubnya dari dua insan yang menurutnya sangat unik.

"Yep."

Naruto menghela napas melihat kelakukan dua temannya itu. Sejak SMP, Sakura dan Ino memang terkenal dengan sebutan, _Sasuke's wives._ Entah sejak kapan, mereka selalu merasa memiliki Sasuke.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya—mencari Sasuke. Benar saja, pemuda itu sedari tadi menyaksikan dua gadis yang sedang membuat keributan di kelasnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, seperti biasa.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya, itu memang bukan namanya tapi dia sudah terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu. Dan hanya akan satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk kelas, meninggalkan seorang gadis berkacamata yang tadi berdiri bersamanya.

"Itu siapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, saat Naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Yang tadi di pintu."

"Oh. Karin, sepupu yang kuceritakan waktu itu."

"Sekolah di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, kelas dua."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada teman sebangkunya.

"Dobe, ini teman sebangkuku, Hinata." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, memperkenalkan teman sebangkunya. Naruto melirik Hinata.

Gadis bersurai biru dongker, hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Namun matanya sangat kontras dengan Sasuke—bola mata gadis itu seputih salju. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata. Aku Naruto."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_… Aku Hinata," katanya, berusaha menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya. Naruto mengernyit menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak sedang menatapnya.

Perkenalan singkat itu diakhiri dengan Hinata yang membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ini masih hari pertama dan kau sudah dapat incaran, Teme?" bisik Naruto cukup nyaring. Nada pemuda itu terdengar menyindir, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu malah melirik ke kursi sebelah Naruto yang kosong.

"Eh, Kiba tidak sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Yep. Tapi dia _booking_ duduk di sebelahku."

"Trus _party_-nya jadi?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto baru teringat akan sesuatu. Pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi Karin pesan teks.

"Tentu jadi. Harus."

"Hinata mau ikut?" ajak Sasuke. Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke heran, sedari tadi pemuda di depannya ini selalu berusaha ramah dengan teman semejanya.

Gadis di sebelahnya menoleh. "Kemana, Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Rumah Kiba. Dia ulang tahun hari ini."

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Maaf, Sasuke, Naruto, aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut orang lain sembarangan. Apalagi baru pertama kali ketemu."

Mendengar respon nona Hyuuga, Naruto dan Sasuke serempak tersenyum canggung sambil memandangi satu sama lain. "Oh, oke deh."

Naruto memajukan kembali tubuhnya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Seleramu seperti ini? _Princess-wannabe_ seperti itu?" bisiknya, kali ini dengan volume yang lebih kecil.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, bel tanda dimulainya jam belajar berbunyi. Seisi kelas yang tadinya riuh, perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. Namun tetap saja, Sakura dan Ino di sana, mengobrol dengan asiknya.

"Kira-kira alasan yang bagus untuk aku minta pindah kelas apa, ya, _Pig?" _

Naruto melirik meja sebelahnya—dimana Ino duduk dan Sakura berdiri menyandar di mejanya.

"Kau yakin kau bisa membohongi gurumu?" Ino merespon kembali dengan pertanyaannya.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, lalu menumpukkan kepalanya di sana, menghadap ke kiri—di mana dia bisa menyaksikan dua gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Ino! Kau ini meremehkan kemampuanku ya? Aku ini jagonya dalam hal tipu meni—"

"_Forehead!_ Guruku sudah masuk!" desis Ino, memotong celotehan sahabatnya itu. Dengan sigap, Ino duduk di kursinya, sementara Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

Pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam kelam dengan bentuk aneh—bentuk mangkuk, memasuki kelas dengan senyum lebar. Pria yang berpakaian serba hijau itu, mengenalkan dirinya sebagai wali kelas, Mr. Lee.

Alih-alih meminta izin keluar kelas, gadis bersurai merah muda itu malah berlari kecil duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dia mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan karena panik, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin, meminta kooperasinya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Naruto bertanya, ada nada tidak suka terdengar di sana.

Sakura tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa, mencoba merayu Naruto—yang diduganya sedang _badmood. _ "Aku mau jadi penghuni gelap di sini, sehari aja."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan remeh, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangan.

"_Sensei_, ada penghuni gelap di sini!" lapor Naruto dengan lantang, tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Perhatian seluruh kelas langsung beralih pada pemuda pirang dan seorang gadis merah muda di sebelahnya yang sedang bergerak panik.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan saat merasakan perutnya dipelintir oleh Sakura. Ino pun tampak memarahinya dari meja seberang sana.

"Sakura, kembali ke kelasmu." Sasuke, suara datar pemuda itu menyarankan. Ia tak keberatan Sakura dan Ino teriak-teriak seperti tadi di depan kelas, namun dia mulai risih kalau mereka mulai melanggar aturan demi dirinya.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari perut Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan sembari menunduk, entah murung karena kata-kata Sasuke atau karena sudah dipermalukan di depan seisi kelas.

Sakura membungkuk dalam pada Mr. Lee—yang sebenarnya tidak ada niat memarahinya—sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Sebelum pintu kelas ditutupnya, Sakura mendongak sejenak, dan benar saja, Naruto masih mengawasinya. Diacungkannya jari tengahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas, setengah kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berdiri di sana, menunggu Karin. Tentu saja dia harus menunggu. Beruntung Karin mau mengantarkannya, setelah negosiasi panjang saat jam istirahat tadi.

Pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka. Dan orang pertama yang keluar adalah Karin. Gadis itu tampak terburu-buru dan gusar. "Naru, _gomen_. Tak kusangka rapatnya akan selama itu."

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Kalau dari tadi aku jalan kaki, mungkin sudah sampai rumah Kiba sekarang."

Karin tersenyum lebar, "_Sorry_, Naru." Kemudian gadis itu merengut. "Lagipula kau juga yang tadi bilang akan meminjamiku mobil, kenapa tiba-tiba mau ke rumah Kiba?"

"Kiba ulang tahun."

"Tapi ingat! Aku cuman mengantarmu, pulangnya tak kutanggung."

"_Fine._"

_**Kiba's birthday party. **_

Rumah Kiba memiliki dua tingkat. Lantai atas, adalah daerah kekuasaan Kiba saat ini, saat ulang tahunnya. Ruangan tengah di lantai dua rumahnya memiliki ruang tengah yang terhubung langsung ke balkon.

Ruangan itu tak dihias seperti pesta ulang tahun pada umumnya. Hanya saja, belasan piring berisi berbagai macam makanan menghiasi meja makan.

Enam orang remaja duduk melingkari sebuah botol yang sedang berputar dengan lajunya. Masing-masing dari mereka, memiliki piring yang berisi makanan. Namun makanan bukanlah masalahnya sekarang. Semua pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu, menatap botol yang sedang berputar. Perlahan tapi pasti, botol itu berhenti berputar.

Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Ten Ten, Chouji. Kiba lagi. Sakura lagi. Sasuke.

Moncong botol itu akhirnya berhenti juga, tepat di depan Sasuke. Sebelum yang lain sempat mencerna kejadian tersebut—sebuah suara melengking menusuk telinga masing-masing mereka.

"_DARE!" _

Sasuke mendecih sebal. "Apa _dare_-nya?"

Baru saja Chouji akan mengutarakan tantangannya, sebuah bunyi klakson panjang menginterupsi. Kiba berlari menuju balkon, diikuti oleh Ino dan Ten Ten.

"Oi, Naruto!" teriak Ino.

Sakura mendengus sebal mendengar nama itu. Gadis itu masih kesal dengan kelakuan Naruto tadi pagi—yang menurutnya sangat _childish. _

"Cie, Naruto diantarin gadis cantik," sahut Ten Ten dengan nada menggoda.

Mau tak mau, tiga orang yang masih duduk manis melingkar tadi, penasaran dengan 'cewek cantik' yang disebut Ten Ten itu.

"Sasuke! _Dare_-nya: sembunyikan kacamatanya Karin-_nee_!"

Alih-alih protes karena kesempatannya untuk memberikan tantangan pada Sasuke diambil oleh Kiba, Chouji malah mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan tantangan Kiba.

"Karin-_neechan_! Tunggu sebentar. Jangan pulang dulu!" teriak Ten Ten.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas berat mendengar tantangan yang cukup sulit dari Kiba.

Sakura dan Chouji juga akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, menuju balkon. Sementara Sasuke turun ke lantai bawah, menghampiri Naruto dan Karin yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto, saat melihat Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke tak menatapnya, tapi kakak sepupunya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

Karin sendiri, begitu keluar dari mobil, langsung dikejutkan dengan keberadaan bocah yang lebih muda setahun darinya—yang menatapnya penuh keseriusan.

"_Neechan_," panggil Sasuke, dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Iya?" Karin menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan, yang tentu saja dijawab dengan wajah masa bodohnya sepupunya itu.

"Pinjam kacamatamu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil melepas kacamatanya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah menggengam kacamata Karin, namun alih-alih menyembunyikannya, pemuda itu masih berdiri di sana—menatap lurus-lurus mata gadis di hadapannya.

Sepasang bongkahan batu _ruby _yang bersarang dibalik kacamata gadis itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan temanmu ini?" bisik Karin kebingungan. Gadis itu harus menelan pahit-pahit keinginannya untuk mendaratkan bogem mentah di kepala Naruto saat melihatnya melenggang tak peduli.

"Sasuke! Cepatlah!"

Teriakan dari balkon—oh, itu Chouji, menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa dia harus menyembunyikan kacamata Karin. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu langsung lari dari hadapan Karin, mendahului Naruto yang baru berada di ambang pintu rumah.

Karin mengerutkan dahinya, kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Diliriknya kembali balkon, dimana lima orang yang tadinya memerhatikan dalam diam itu—tiba-tiba ribut menyemangati pemuda itu.

"Semangat, Sasuke-_kuuuun_!" teriak Ino dan Sakura hampir serempak.

Karin merasa urat nadinya menegang, marah. Gadis itu berlari mengejar Sasuke ke dalam rumah.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—simpati dengan kakak sepupunya yang sedang dikerjai teman-temannya. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tampak tak ada niat membantu sama sekali. Dia malah berjalan santai tanpa berniat menangkap Sasuke, saat melihat dua insan yang sedang berkejar-kejaran di tangga.

Karin menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, namun tak secepat Sasuke yang sudah mencapai lantai atas. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, dan menoleh ke bawah.

"Eh, siapa nama bocah itu?" tanyanya pada Naruto, baru teringat bahwa dia sendiri tak tahu nama bocah yang mengambil kacamatanya itu.

"_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Cepat kembalikan kacamataku!"

Begitu sampai di lantai atas, lima orang yang tadinya berdiri di balkon kini sudah duduk melingkar dengan Sasuke, memerhatikan botol yang sedang berputar, seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Karin mendatangi Sasuke lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, mumpung aku masih minta baik-baik, lebih baik kau segera mengembalikannya!"

"Maaf, _Neechan, _aku tak tahu," jawab Sasuke. Wajahnya memucat—entah karena habis berlari-lari di tangga atau karena aura Karin yang terasa menyeramkan.

Kiba menghentikan botol yang sedang berputar, lalu menghela napas. "Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Sekarang, cari kacamata Karin-_nee_ dulu," tukas pemuda itu, lalu berbalik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino dan Chouji.

Ino, langsung merespon dengan cepat. "Tadi kau lempar ke arah mana, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Kelima orang yang tadinya duduk melingkar, kini sudah membubarkan diri—berpura-pura mencari kacamata Karin. Sementara Sasuke masih duduk diam menghindari tatapan mata Karin.

Karin yang mendengar kata '_lempar' _tadi, makin memanas. "Lempar? Kau MELEMPAR kacamataku?!" Kini, Karin sudah menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seenaknya, heh? Kau tahu, kacamata itu mahal sekali!" omel Karin.

"Kembalikan atau tidak?" Kepala Sasuke sudah maju mundur berulang-ulang karena ditarik ulur oleh Karin. "Kembalikaaan!" Belum lagi suara Karin yang melengking tepat di telinganya.

Sakura dan Ino mau tidak mau ikut tertawa melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Pemuda itu benar-benar patuh pada Karin, bersungut-sungut saja tidak, apalagi protes.

"Mungkin itu tandanya kau harus menungguku sampai pulang di sini, Karin." Naruto, dengan santainya, malah duduk di meja makan, menyantap sepotong pizza sambil mengotak-atik_ smartphone_-nya.

"Naru, sebaiknya kau juga cari—atau aku takkan memasakkan makan malam!"

"_That's okay. _Aku akan makan di sini."

"Dasar sepupu tidak tahu diri!"

"_Thanks_ pujiannya."

Sakura, yang sedari tadi memerhatikan perdebatan sengit kakak-adik itu, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, prihatin.

"Neechan di sini aja, main sama kita. Seru kok," ajak Sakura dengan suara ramah._ Oh, well,_ Sakura bahkan belum pernah ngobrol sama sepupu Naruto yang satu ini, tiba-tiba sudah sok akrab banget.

"Iya, ada makanan banyak lagi," tambah Chouji, menunjukkan macaroni yang akan disantapnya.

Karin tersenyum kikuk. Bukannya dia tak suka dengan teman-teman Naruto ataupun makanan yang banyak, hanya saja, gadis itu sudah terlanjur dibuat kesal oleh perilaku Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak sopan.

Karin melepas rambut Sasuke.

"_Fine_, tapi kalau bocah ini masih tidak mengembalikan kacamataku, aku akan tuntut ganti rugi."

Tidak sampai lima menit duduk melingkar bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya, _mood _Karin sepertinya telah pulih kembali. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ikut di lingkaran itu, karena ditugasi Karin mencari kacamatanya.

Sakura meneguk tetesan terakhir dari botol _cola-_nya, merapikan roknya yang tidak beraturan, sebelum akhirnya memutar botol berwarna hijau di hadapannya.

Dia baru saja mendapat tantangan menghabiskan sebotol _cola _dalam sekali minum. Dan tentu saja, gadis itu bisa memenuhinya.

"_Truth!"_ teriak Ten Ten, sebelum botol itu benar-benar berhenti. Tebak di mana botol itu mendaratkan moncongnya?

Naruto.

"_Ask me anything,"_ Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dengan santai.

Karin tampak akan menanyakan sesuatu, tapi sudah didahului oleh Ten Ten.

"Kau tidak ingin minta maaf ke Sakura untuk kejadian tadi pagi?" tanya Ten Ten, membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Ten Ten bukan tidak tahu kejadian sial yang menimpa teman sekelasnya itu. Baru hari pertama saja, Sakura sudah telat masuk kelas. Saat ditanyakan alasannya, Sakura dengan berapi-apinya menceritakan betapa kesalnya dia dengan Naruto tadi pagi.

Naruto sendiri, berpura-pura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, padahal dia ingin melihat Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Benar saja, gadis iitu menatapnya dengan jutek.

"Maaf ya, Sakura," katanya, diakhiri dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Sakura memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk cuek.

Sejenak, Naruto masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh Kiba yang menyuruhnya memutar botol. Dengan wajah linglung, pemuda itu memutar botol, lalu memangku wajahnya di tangan.

"Kiba!"

"_Truth!" _

"Gosip kalau Hinata suka sama Naruto—itu benar atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ino membuat seisi ruangan kembali terdiam. Sasuke yang tadinya pura-pura mencari kacamata, juga menghentikan aktivitasnya, mencoba menguping.

Kiba tersenyum kikuk, takut-takut menatap sahabatnya, Naruto. Saat merasa pikiran Naruto sedang tidak di sini, pemuda itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Wow. _That's suprising._" Chouji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kenal darimana dia?" tanya Sakura, diikuti anggukan oleh Ten Ten. Setahu mereka, Hinata tidak mungkin bisa berkenalan dengan Naruto, selain tadi pagi. Tidak mungkin juga kan Hinata menyukai Naruto dari pandangan pertama?

"Cuman satu pertanyaan, _sorry._" Kilah Kiba sambil cengar-cengir.

Karin menyenggol pinggang Naruto pelan. "Hinata itu yang mana?" tanyanya, tak mengerti.

"Hinata?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh, _princess-wanna-be _itu?" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Teman semejanya Sasuke."

Seisi ruangan kembali terdiam mendengar reaksi Naruto—yang mau tak mau harus diakui, terdengar cuek dan ada nada tak suka di sana.

Chouji berdehem. Sebelum akhirnya meminta izin untuk memutar botol lagi.

"_Dare!" _

Sebelum botol berhenti berputar, Chouji sudah berteriak kesetanan. Dan akhirnya botol itu mendarat di depan Karin.

"Hmmm, _dare_ yang cocok untuk Karin-_nee_ apa, ya?"

Karin tersenyum semanis mungkin saat Chouji menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jangan disuruh makan atau minum, itu terlalu gampang," saran Naruto, menatap sepupunya yang menggeram tidak suka.

"Cium Sasuke!"

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, kaos kaki milik Sakura dan liptint milik Ino sudah mendarat di wajah Chouji. Dua gadis itu benar-benar tak terima dengan tantangan Chouji—seharusnya tantangan seperti itu diberikan pada mereka, bukan Karin.

Karin menatap Chouji tak percaya. Pemuda dengan pipi _chubby _itu hanya melemparkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

Sasuke yang juga mendengar tantangan dari Chouji, takut-takut menoleh ke arah Karin. Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan isyarat tangan. Mau tak mau, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Kemari, duduk di sini." perintah Karin dengan wajah menggoda. Gadis itu tampak menikmati mengerjai bocah polos itu. Dia tersenyum puas melihat kaki Sasuke yang bergetar hebat saat berjongkok.

"_Dare_ itu emang benar harus dilakukan, kan? Sasuke tadi berani menyembunyikan kacamataku, Naruto mau ditimpa Chouji, Sakura mau minum _cola one shot_. Masa _nyium_ Sasuke aku nggak berani?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat merasakan hembusan napas Karin di telinganya. Bibir gadis itu dengan wajahnya sudah sangat dekat, namun Sasuke masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Karin.

"Ini aku beneran boleh cium 'kan?" tanya Karin lagi, membuat Sasuke kembali membuang napasnya.

Kiba, Naruto, Chouji dan Ten Ten mengangguk semangat. Sementara dua fans berat Sasuke, harus menelan ludahnya pahit-pahit menyaksikan adegan ini.

"Aku boleh cium kan, Sas?"

Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya frustasi. "Iya, iya, aku balikin kacamata Neechan."

Karin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dibiarkannya Sasuke beranjak dan mencari kacamatanya. Benar saja, tak sampai lima detik, Sasuke langsung menemukannya.

"Fiuh, kukira kau benar-benar akan mencium Teme." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kecewa.

"_I have my own way,_ Naru." Karin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menuju meja makan dan meneguk sisa tandas cola di gelasnya. Lalu mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Sasuke. "Aku pulang dulu ya! _Have fun!" _

Naruto memutar kembali botol di sana, sebelum akhirnya berteriak. "Teme, antarin Karin ke bawah dulu sana!"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, tapi segera dia menuruni tangga menyusul Karin.

"_Sorry,_ Karin."

Karin menoleh, mendengar namanya dipanggil tanpa embel-embel 'Neechan' oleh Sasuke.

"Karin?" ulangnya dengan nada tak terima.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Karin."

Karin mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lagi, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju mobilnya. Baru saja dia akan membuka kenop pintu mobil, gadis itu kembali berlari ke arah pintu masuk, ke Sasuke.

Cup.

Karin mencium pipi Sasuke.

"_Dare_ beneran harus dilakuin, kan?" bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu, lalu berbalik dan melenggang dengan santainya.

Deru mobil yang dikendarai Karin sudah tak terdengar lagi, namun Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di sana.

"_Bye_! Jangan kelahi-kelahi lagi ya kalian!"

"_Bye,_ Ten! _See you tomorrow_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali, sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobilnya. Dia menoleh ke bangku penumpang di belakang, menemukan pemuda pirang yang berbaring malas-malasan di sana.

Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak menyukai fakta bahwa pemuda itu lebih memilih duduk di belakang daripada di depan menemaninya. Dia tak suka terlihat seperti supir. Namun melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi tampak memikirkan sesuatu, gadis itu tak menggubrisnya lagi.

Perjalanan itu terasa hening. Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sekali-kali dia mencuri pandang ke bangku kemudi, dimana Sakura tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir. Lalu ekspresinya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Begitu terus, sampai dia menyadari bahwa komplek perumahannya sudah semakin dekat.

"Sakura-_chan_, sebelum belokan ke komplekku, berhenti di minimarket depan ya."

Sakura melirik lewat kaca di depannya. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya jutek.

"Mau beli ramen."

Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar, tak habis pikir. "Astaga—perutmu itu tidak pecah ya, Naruto? Setelah makan sebanyak itu di rumah Kiba dan sekarang kau ingin makan ramen?" Sakura memberhentikan mobilnya di depan minimarket kecil itu. Rumah Naruto dan rumahnya tak terpaut jauh, hanya berbeda dua komplek.

"Metabolismeku ini cepat sekali, Sakura-_chan. _Kau yakin kau tidak mau?"

"Boleh deh—tapi belikan yang rendah kalori, ya!"

Naruto membuka pintu mobil. "Oke."

"Air panasnya lebihkan! Bumbunya biar aku yang masukin!" pesan Sakura lagi, tepat sebelum Naruto menutup pintunya.

"Siap, Bos!" ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri di luar dengan posisi hormat.

Tak sampai lima menit, Naruto kembali muncul dengan dua cup ramen yang masih berasap di tangannya dan plastik yang digantung di tangannya. Sakura membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Makan dimana ini? Di mobil?" tanyanya.

Naruto memandanginya heran. "Kau mau mobilmu bau ramen? Ayo, duduk di sini." Dia meletakkan ramennya di atas kap mobil, lalu membantu Sakura naik ke sana. Keduanya lalu duduk sambil menyantap ramen.

Sakura meniup ramen yang masih sangat panas. "Emang Karin-_nee _tidak masak?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan, penasaran dengan keseharian Naruto dan Karin.

"Biasanya kami makan malam di luar. Di sini, contohnya."

"Enak punya kakak perempuan?"

Naruto menelan ramennya sebelum menjawab. "Ekspektasiku punya kakak yang manis dan seksi. Realitanya dapat kakak yang super duper cerewet."

"_Nee-chan _pasti stress tiap hari harus berhadapan denganmu," ujar Sakura sambil menggeleng-geleng sejenak. Gadis itu meletakkan cup ramennya dan membuka plastik yang dibawa Naruto tadi—mencari minuman.

"Tapi ya itu—lucu juga punya kakak."

Sakura meneguk minumannya, sebelum bertanya, "Emang kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum jahil, matanya memandang jauh ke depan, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Pas aku _accidentally_ nemuin bra nya dan tahu ukurannya—aku jadikan bahan olokan, deh!" katanya, diakhiri tawa geli.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk sejenak, lalu berpura-pura tertawa. Gadis itu merapatkan lututnya ke dadanya.

Naruto mengambil botol colanya dan meneguknya. Lalu pemuda itu seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tapi, masa iya, dia menyita majalah pornoku—astaga, dia kira majalah seperti itu murah?" lanjut Naruto dengan keluhan. Sudah beberapa kali ini memang dia dan Karin beradu mulut karena hal itu.

Sakura meletakkan cup ramen yang hanya terisi kuah, gadis itu menghirup udara lewat mulutnya, kepedasan. "Yang seperti itu, seharusnya kau menyembunyikannya dengan benar."

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka duduk di sana. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, menyadari bahwa Sakura tak pernah memarahinya karena membaca majalah porno atau hal-hal aneh lainnya. Gadis muda itu selalu merasa wajar dengan itu semua.

Naruto juga menyelesaikan makannya. Alih-alih lekas turun dari kap mobil, keduanya malah asik duduk sambil merentangkan kaki, menatap langit yang—malam itu—tanpa bintang.

"Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura yang tadinya sedan mengelus-elus perutnya yang kekenyangan, kini menoleh ke Naruto.

"_Ojii-san _memukulimu lagi?" tanya Naruto, _to the point. _Tanpa melihat pun, Naruto bisa sadar, tatapan Sakura kosong sejenak.

"Tidak kok," jawab Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi suaranya yang bergetar. Sejujurnya, dia terkejut mendengar sahabatnya itu kembali bertanya hal yang seharusnya tak perlu diungkit.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura."

Naruto teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Sakura datang ke sekolah dengan tubuh penuh lebam. Yang akhirnya, saat itu, Naruto mengajaknya membolos seharian.

"Aku serius, Naruto." Sakura masih berkilah. Suatu hari, dia mengatakan pada Naruto—bahwa Ayahnya sudah berubah, tidak pernah lagi memukulinya. _Setidaknya sampai kemarin. _

Naruto menoleh. "Terus ada apa dengan lehermu?" Mata menuding ke satu titik di leher Sakura yang membiru, membuat Sakura merapatkan kakinya ke tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kena cubit hantu," jawab Sakura santai.

Naruto menghela napas, berat. Memaksa gadis itu bercerita bukan ide yang bagus.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh, takut-takut Naruto akan bertanya berbagai macam hal lagi.

Naruto menatapnya lurus-lurus dan berkata, "Kalau ada apa-apa jangan segan-segan cerita ya, oke?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, _"How sweet you are."_

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih intens. "Aku serius, Sakura."

"_Okay, okay. Sure." _

Lima menit kemudian, dihabiskan keduanya dengan menebak isi pikiran masing-masing sambil memandangi langit yang benar-benar kosong dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan mengumpulkan cup ramen serta botol minuman ke dalam kantong plastik.

Pemuda itu berlari kecil ke tempat sampah di depan minimarket, lalu berbalik.

"Sakura-_chan, _aku jalan kaki saja dari sini."

Sakura turun dari kap mobil lalu merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. "Siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu sampai rumah," sahutnya pendek. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil mendengar nada jutek khas gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya membuka kenop mobil dan mengambil tasnya.

"Makasih tumpangannya, hati-hati di jalan, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto, lalu berlari kecil masuk ke komplek rumahnya. Sakura sudah duduk di kemudi, namun belum juga menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Gadis itu masih termenung melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: a**nother multichap story, fiuh! karena fic yang kemarin, sayangnya, tidak mendapat respon positif (huhuhu, sedih) jadi, aku mutusin buat nge-_pause _project itu dan buat project baru. And alhasil, lahirlah cerita yang endingnya sama sekali belum kepikiran ini.

aku masih mau menekankan ke friendshipnya between those people, so let's add romance next time, okay?

dan soal jumlah chapter, aku nggak berani jawab. Belum buat story line sama sekali, jujur. When I wrote this, I just let it go.

terakhir, makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca fic ini. makasih dua kali lipat kalau ada yang mau review atau subcribe atau fave. makasih semuanya ;)

next chap will be updated soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Pernikahan Naruto. Agustus 2015.

"Karin, istriku bagaimana? Masih bengkak matanya?"

Begitu sepupunya itu turun dari panggung, Naruto langsung menghujani pertanyaan. Karin menggeleng ringan.

"Sudah tidak lagi, kok."

"Fiuh. _Thank God._"

Karin menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan sebal. "Kau ini! Baru setahun pacaran, sudah main nikah _aja!_" katanya sambil mencubit perut Naruto."Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau dia hamil, huh?" lanjutnya dengan geram.

"A-ah! _Ittai_!" seru Naruto, masih berusaha menghindar dari cubitan maut Karin.

"Ck! Kau baru setahun pacaran sudah berani menghamilinya dan melangkahiku. _What a great little brother._"

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya saat mendengar omelan Karin yang masih tak terima sudah dilangkahi oleh adiknya sendiri.

*** _**Find Me**_

_**© delphinea**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

Warning: alur bolak-balik, _reply_ 97 &amp; 94 _inspired_, _couple-hunting. _

_AU. Out of Characters._

_Find Me. _

_Chapter Two._

Satu minggu kemudian. Konoha High School.

"Forehead!"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

Ino menghela napasnya menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak akan bisa bangun dari tidur siangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas meja Sakura. Dan mulai bergendang di sana.

"Bangun! Bangun!"

Ino masih terus bergendang di meja Sakura, sampai suara seorang laki-laki mengejutkannya.

"Oi, Pirang! Bisa diam tidak?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya berkali-kali. Barulah dia sadar bahwa oemuda yang barusan protes itu adalah teman semeja Sakura yang diceritakan gadis itu, Shikmaru, Si Jenius Tukang Tidur yang Menyebalkan.

Detik itu juga, Ino setuju dengan julukan itu.

Alih-alih meminta maaf, Ino malah makin menaikkan volume suaranya. "Oi, Forehead! Ayolaaah! Temani aku ke kantin!" rengeknya.

Merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat Ino, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mulai mengomel.

"Dasar Pig! Sendirian ke kantin kan bisa." Sakura merespon, dengan kepala yang masih di atas meja. Ino menghela napasnya, sebal. Lalu pandangannya, beralih ke Shikamaru yang juga kembali tertidur.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin melihat pasangan semeja yang sama-sama terlelap di sekolah. "Ck, dasar _sleepy couple!" _desisnya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari kelas itu.

Sakura dan Ino adalah satu paket. Hampir setiap saat, keduanya selalu terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan saat kelas mereka tak lagi sama, dua orang itu kerap kali mengunjungi satu sama lain.

Tapi tidak dengan hari itu.

Sakura tidak bersekolah. _Tanpa keterangan_, kata Ten Ten yang adalah sekretaris kelas Sakura.

Ino menduga gadis itu juga sakit. Wajar saja kalau dua orang itu sakit, kemarin mereka baru saja kehujanan setelah pulang dari bioskop.

Ino sendiri, memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap masuk sekolah, mengingat hari ini ada ulangan yang diadakan guru fisikanya, Kakashi Hatake.

Namun setelah jam istirahat, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke UKS. Sayangnya kali ini tidak ada yang menemaninya. Dengan tak bersemangat, dia membuka ruangan itu.

"Kak, minta parasetamol," gumamnya, segera setelah pintu terbuka.

Matanya langsung sayu melihat seisi ruangan yang kosong. Baru saja dia akan membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu tempat tidur di sana, pintu ruangan UKS kembali terbuka.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Ino menoleh, menemukan Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak. Ino balas menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aku baru tahu, IQ setinggi langit tidak mempengaruhi kepintaran seseorang. Ada orang ke UKS, ya sakitlah. Masa iya aku lapar terus ke UKS," jawabnya, dengan nada sewot khasnya—namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lemah. Gadis itu naik ke tempat tidur lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

Ino berusaha tak memedulikan Shikamaru lagi. Pemuda itu pasti kemari untuk menumpang tidur._ Dasar tukang tidur, _pikirnya.

Lima menit, gadis itu bergelung di dalam selimutnya, namun belum juga berhasil tidur. Ino mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Minum ini."

Ino mendongak, menemukan Shikamaru yang mengulurkan tangan berisi dua buah pil dan segelas air putih, tanpa memandang wajah gadis itu. Ada rasa khawatir yang terpancar dari tatapannya, yang tidak disadari Ino sama sekali. Gadis itu mengambil obat dan meminum air dari tangan Shikmaru.

Lalu kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan benar saja, obat memang manjur untuk memberikan rasa kantuk. Tak sampai semenit, gadis itu sudah terlelap.

Tanpa menyadari, bahwa Shikamaru tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut.

Dua minggu setelahnya.

Sakura memandangi Ino yang sedang lahapnya memakan semangkuk bakso. Sakura menatap piringnya yang hanya berisi dua potong gorengan—itupun tidak dihabiskannya. Selera makannya hari ini benar-benar menurun.

"Ino." panggilnya.

"Hm?" Ino bergumam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari mangkuk bakso.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Ino mendongak, ekspresinya seperti dia baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Kebetulan—ada yang mau kubicarakan juga," ujarnya, sambil meneguk teh es yang sudah habis setengah itu. Gadis itu menggeser mangkuk yang hanya tersisa kuah bakso, lalu pandangannya mulai terlihat serius.

"Kau duluan saja, Pig."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Kau duluan, Forehead!"

"Ayolah—kau saja duluan! Ingat, kau yang paling muda."

"Bukannya seharusnya yang tua yang mengalah?"

"Ih, pokoknya kau duluan!"

Ino tahu bahwa mereka akan berakhir dengan perdebatan panjang, kalau masih terus seperti ini. Jadilah, dia mengalah. "Oke, _fine._ Tapi _no_ _judge_, okay?"

"Oke." Sakura mengiyakan.

Ino menghirup napasnya sebelum berbicara."Jadi sebenarnya, aku sudah _move on_ Sasuke."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya sekali—terkejut, tak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan Ino katakan. Namun cepat-cepat gadis itu mengendalikan diri. "_What?_ Kok kita sama?" katanya, menelan ludahnya.

"Kau juga, Forehead?" Ino menatapnya hampir tak percaya.

"Iya!"

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Wow. Kebetulan yang keren sekali ya," sahut Sakura, yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar canggung.

"Kenapa kau bisa move on dari Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya dengan penasaran. Ino, menghela napasnya, memandangi Sakura yang terlihat _hopeless. _

"Duh, Forehead, pertanyaanmu klise sekali." Ino menghela napas sembari menggeleng menatap sahabatnya prihatin. "Jelas karena aku sudah punya orang yang aku kagumi."

Sakura mengerling penasaran. "Siapa, Pig?"

"Idih, rahasia—nanti kalau aku sudah siap, baru aku cerita, oke?"

"Siap!"

"Eh, tapi resmi ya, kita berdua bukan _fans_ Sasuke lagi."

"Iya, bukan _fans_-nya," ulang Sakura, dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Keesokan harinya.

Suasana kelas 1-2 sedang sepi—hanya terlihat satu orang di sana. Seorang pemuda yang sedang mengutak-atik _smartphone-_nya dengan wajah bosan.

"Sasuke-_kun!" _

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru itu. Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara lantang. Gadis itu menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Sakura? _Ngapain_ kau di sini?" Sasuke menoleh ke bangku belakang, mencari Ino, subjek yang biasa menjadi tujuan gadis itu kemari.

"Mengantar bekal Naruto—ke mana bocah itu?" jawab Sakura, menuding ke bangku di belakang Sasuke yang tak berpenghuni. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, melihat sebuah tas berisi bekal—yang mungkin dititipkan Karin pada Sakura.

"Tadi ke perpustakan dengan Hinata."

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan. Fakta bahwa Naruto sedang bersama dengan Hinata sedikit menjanggal, namun gadis itu cepat-cepat mengabaikannya.

"Eh, iya, Sasuke-_kun_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sasuke kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku dan Ino _officially_ bukan _fans_-mu lagi." Sakura berkata penuh penekanan. Gadis itu tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa mengaku sudah bukan fans Sasuke memunculkan kebanggan sendiri baginya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak yakin. "_Why_?" tanyanya singkat.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Karena kita sudah suka sama orang lain!" serunya dengan penuh semangat. Gadis itu menatap puas Sasuke yang terlihat tidak terima.

Dan benar saja, wajah gusar Sasuke tidak dapat disembunyikan. Pemuda itu langsung menghujani Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Siapa? Jangan bilang kalian naksir cowok yang sama lagi."

"Idih. Kami sukanya sama cowok yang berbeda!" jawab Sakura, cukup yakin bahwa dirinya dan Ino tidak akan berebutan orang yang sama lagi.

"Kau yakin?"

"_One hundred percent_!" jawab Sakura dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan. Percakapannya dengan Ino kemarin, membuatnya sadar bahwa sudah seharusnya dia menyukai orang lain—dia tidak bisa terus menerus mengharapkan orang yang tak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Sakura, mau jadi pacarku?"

Sakura berkedip, terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu? Bercandanya tidak lucu, Sasuke-_kun," _kilah gadis itu.

"Aku serius, Sakura." Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens, membuat Sakura gugup dan membuang pandangannya ke berbagai arah.

"Kau benar-benar memintaku jadi pacarmu?" Dan sekarang, suara gadis itu terdengar terbata.

Lama Sasuke tak merespon, membuat Sakura takut-takut kembali menatapnya.

Sasuke menatapnya prihatin, lalu berdecih. "Katanya sudah move on. Baru seperti sudah goyah."

Kepala Sakura memanas. Semua darahnya seperti berkumpul di kepalanya—gadis itu merah besar. "Kuso!" makinya dengan sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mau tak mau terhibur juga dengan kelakuan Sakura—yang entah kenapa, menurutnya imut.

PAK!

Sebuah buku mendarat di meja di depan Sakura, membuat dua insan yang sedari tadi mengobrol itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Entah sudah sejak kapan, pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak.

Sakura memandangnya risih."Dasar tukang ngerepotin. Itu bekalmu." Gadis itu menunjuk ke sebuah tas kecil berisi kotak makanan. Tanpa meliriknya, Naruto melenggang duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Makan saja." Pemuda itu sudah mendaratkan kepalanya di meja dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar, "Yakin?" tanyanya, meminta kepastian.

"Hm."

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-yang-tampan!" katanya, sembari mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto. Gadis itu lalu berlari kecil keluar dari kelas.

"_Bye_, Naru, Sasu!" Sakura menoleh lagi, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas itu—dan menemukan Hinata, yang dirinya tak tahu menahu sudah duduk manis di samping Sasuke. "Bye Hinata!" lanjutnya dengan canggung.

"_Bye, _Sakura."

Hinata membalas dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Suasana kelas itu kembali hening. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka bertiga, sampai ketika Hinata menawari teman-temannya itu bekal.

"Sasuke, mau cicip bekalku?"

Sasuke menoleh, lalu tersenyum tidak enak. "Aku udah kenyang, _thanks," _tolaknya halus. Hinata mengangguk, lalu beralih ke pemuda yang duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Naruto, mau bekalku?" tawarnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, lalu mengangguk. "Boleh. Aku lapar sekali." Lalu pemuda itu mulai menyantap bekal Hinata.

Respon positif Naruto membuat Sasuke heran. "Kalau kau lapar kenapa bekalmu kau berikan ke Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Supaya dia cepat pergi dari sini," jawab Naruto di sela-sela kunyahannya. Benar saja, pemuda itu benar-benar tampak kelaparan.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, lalu bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau ada masalah dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto singkat. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, lalu kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ah, iya. Sakura _told_ _me something funny," _ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Naruto. Pemuda itu memandangi ponselnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa?"

"Katanya dia sudah move on dariku."

Aktivitas mengunyah Naruto otomatis berhenti. Pemuda itu termangu dalam diam.

Keesokan harinya.

Yamanaka Ino meletakkan—hampir membanting—mangkuk berisi bakso dan segeles es teh di meja. Gadis itu menghela napas menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kantin.

Salahkan Sakura, yang waktu itu melewatkan jam fisika yang membuatnya tak mengerti apa-apa. Sekarang gadis itu harus menghadapi ulangan remedial di jam istirahat yang seharusnya diisi dengan mengobrol dengan Ino.

Kalau bukan karena perutnya yang sudah bergendang protes minta makan, Ino tak akan sudi makan sendirian di kantin. _Like a loser. _

"Tumben sendiri."

Kelopak mata Ino membesar, melihat sosok yang dengan seenaknya duduk di depannya. Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menyantap sepiring siomay dan segelas air putih. Ino menatapnya heran.

"Sakura remedial Fisika."

Akhirnya, Ino ikut duduk. Setidaknya, dia tidak harus duduk sendirian di tengah keramaian.

"Tumben kau ke kantin," ujar Ino lagi.

"Lagi pengen," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shikamaru, Ino bisa menyimpulkan pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang suka makan di kantin. Dia lebih memilih tidur di kelas dibanding makan pada saat jam istirahat. Dia lebih memilih suasana kelas yang sepi dibanding duduk di keramaian kantin.

Namun gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Keesokan harinya lagi.

Ino memanjangkan lehernya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Tangannya penuh dengan mangkuk bakso dan gelas es teh.

"Shika!" serunya, memanggil pemuda yang baru saja akan duduk di meja paling pojok. Gadis itu lekas menghampirinya.

"Sakura susulan lagi?" tanya Shikamaru, segera setelah Ino duduk di hadapannya.

Ino menghela napas, sembari menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Re-me-di-al." katanya penuh penekanan. "Itu otaknya cuman dijadiin pajangan atau gimana sih?" keluhnya sebal sembari menuangkan sambal ke mangkuknya.

Shikamaru menatapnya takjub. "Yakin otak mu nggak kayak gitu?"

Ino hampir saja menimpuk lawan bicaranya dengan botol sambal. Namun sekali lagi dia harus menelan keinginannya itu karena seragam sekolah mereka berwarna putih.

Shikamaru meminum air putihnya, lalu memerhatikan Ino dalam diam. Gadis itu dengan lahapnya menyantap bakso tanpa memedulikan betapa panasnya kuah baksonya.

Mau tak mau, dia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura yang remedial, dia jadi punya kesempatan memerhatikan Ino sedekat ini.

Di sisi lain, Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_! _Please_, ajarkan aku bab ini!" Suara rengekan seorang gadis menghiasi kelas 1-2 yang sudah sepi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, namun masih ada lima murid yang di sana.

Lima menit yang lalu, Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangan guru—sekali lagi dengan wajah murung seperti kemarin. Guru Fisikanya, Kakashi, memberitahu bahwa dia harus remedial lagi. Maka dari itu, dia di sini, meminta tolong Sasuke untuk mengajarinya.

"Kau yakin sudah _move on _dari Sasuke? Atau ini cuman akal-akalanmu untuk mendekati Sasuke lagi?"

Naruto, seperti biasa, bertanya dengan judes. Pemuda itu baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya, setelah mendengar rengekan melengking Sakura.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh apa—mengorbankan imejku hanya untuk Sasuke?" decaknya sebal.

"Imej? Jauh sebelum kau remedial dua kali, imej gadis cantik berotak kosong sudah ada, Sakura."

Baru saja Sakura akan melemparkan pensilnya ke arah Kiba, sosok yang sedari tadi diam, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan rasa bersalah.

"_Gomen,_ Sakura. Aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemui Karin."

Kelopak mata Sakura membesar, tak terima. "Tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya ajarin aku! "

"Minta ajar Hinata saja, kemarin kan Hinata dapat Sembilan puluh," usul Naruto. Pemuda itu berkali-kali memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah _childish _sahabatnya itu.

Hinata, sosok yang disebut Naruto, menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku cukup menguasai materi itu."

Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi canggung. Dia bukannya tidak suka dengan Hinata, hanya saja dia tak terbiasa dengan sikap anggun gadis itu. Tapi bagaimana dia akan menolak jika Hinata sendiri yang menawarinya?

"Oke, aku belajar sama Hinata-_chan _saja," ujarnya, lalu duduk di bangku Sasuke. "Pergi kau—urus Karin sana!" usirnya kasar pada Sasuke. Alih-alih segera beranjak, Sasuke masih berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Kunci, Dobe," pintanya tanpa ragu, membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kunci apa?"

"Kunci mobil."

"_What—_jadi aku pulang dengan apa?" protes Naruto tak terima.

"Sama Sakura."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Karin—sepupunya itu pasti yang menyuruh Sasuke melakukan ini.

"Dasar—tidak modal sekali, kencan pakai mobil orang," omel Naruto. Walau dengan setengah hati, tetap saja pemuda itu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke.

"_Thanks, bye!" _

"Aku pulang juga, ya!" pamit Kiba.

Jadilah, suasana kelas kembali sepi. Naruto memandangi dua gadis di depannya yang sedang belajar. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata.

"Naruto-_kun._"

"Naruto-_kun._"

Naruto mengerjap-erjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat sosok gadis yang tengah membangunkannya, Hinata.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanyanya segera, setelah menyadari hanya mereka berdua berada di kelas.

"Di toilet. Sakura pesan untuk bertemu di parkiran saja."

"Oh, oke." Naruto beranjak bangun, setelah merenggangkan tulangnya yang terasa pegal. Diliriknya jam tangannya, dan benar saja, tiga jam sudah dihabiskannya untuk tidur di sana.

Naruto berjalan keluar, mendahului Hinata. Gadis itu mengekori Naruto dengan gugup.

Koridor sekolah sudah sangat sepi saat dua insan itu berjalan dalam diam. Naruto memandangi sekitarnya, menyadari tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket atau menunggu jemputan.

"Naruto-_kun._"

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, menemukan gadis itu yang sedang berdiri sambil menunduk dalam.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, memerhatikan lantai yang sedang dipandangi Hinata—tidak ada yang salah. Pemuda itu menatap gadis di depannya heran.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Hinata. Tak disangkanya, gadis anggun nan pendiam seperti Hinata bisa menyukai orang sepertinya.

"_Really?" _tanya pemuda itu, berusaha bersikap santai. Bukan pertama kalinya ada soerang gadis yang menyatakan cinta seperti ini—dia sudah belajar cara menghadapinya.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu dari SMP."

"_Really?" _Fakta ini semakin membuat Naruto tertarik. Setaunya, dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, sebelum hari pertamanya di SMA.

"Iya, kita ketemu di acara nikahannya Kakak Kiba."

Naruto ingat, dia pernah menghadiri pernikahan Kakak Kiba. Tapi dia tak ingat dengan Hinata. "Ah—tapi aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun, aku nggak butuh apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku," potong Hinata dengan cepat. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului Naruto, yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto setengah berseru.

Hinata menghentikan langkah cepatnya, lalu menoleh.

"Aku pernah baca di buku, satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri cinta dalam diam, adalah dengan cara mengungkapnya."

Lama Naruto termangu mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu…"

Selama hampir tiga jam belajar bersama Hinata, membuat Sakura hapal dengan suara lembut gadis itu. Bagaikan refleks, Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya dia tak berniat menguping, anggap saja tidak sengaja terdengar.

"_Really?" _

Selama bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Naruto, membuat Sakura langsung tahu pemilik suara tak asing itu. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya pahit-pahit. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Sakura memilih jalan yang berlawanan dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Koridor yang tak disangka-sangka membawanya ke parkiran belakang sekolah.

Dengan cepat, dimasukinya mobilnya. Gadis itu mencoba mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah.

Kata-kata Hinata kembali terngiang di telinga gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku suka kamu."

Sakura juga tahu fakta bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto—salahkan truth or dare di rumah Kiba. Gadis itu diam-diam membenarkannya dalam hati, mengingat kembali sikap Hinata pada Naruto.

Tapi entah kenapa, semua fakta itu membuatnya gundah gulana.

Sakura membelokkan mobilnya ke _lobby_—dimana Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggu.

Tiiit. Tiiit.

Sakura mengklakson dua kali, memanggil dua insan yang sedang asik mengobrol itu.

Harus menyaksikan acara pamit-pamitan Naruto dan Hinata, membuat Sakura sekali lagi harus mengurut pelipisnya yang semakin penat.

Dengan cepat, Sakura keluar dari kursi kemudi.

"Kau saja yang menyetir, aku pusing."

Tiga jam belajar nonstop dengan Hinata, lalu ditambah menyaksikan acara tembak menembak Naruto Hinata—membuatnya tidur pulas di mobil.

Hubungan Sakura dan Ayahnya tidak begitu dekat. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura jadi sering dipukuli Ayahnya sendiri. Itu menyebabkan Sakura takut berhadapan dengan Ayahnya.

Pertama kali Ayahnya memukulinya adalah saat Ayahnya mabuk—saat itu, Ayahnya menuding Sakura sebagai penyebab kematian istrinya.

Awalnya, Sakura mengira bahwa Ayahnya hanya melampiaskan rasa emosinya yang terpendam selama ini. Wajar saja, Ibunya meninggal saat sedang melahirkannya. Ayahnya pasti begitu merasa kehilangan.

Pukulan-pukulan itu tak pernah berhenti sampai Ayahnya pergi dari rumah. Ayahnya pergi saat dia menginjak tahun terakhir di SMP.

Dia hidup sendirian di rumahnya, namun herannya Ayah yang tak diketahui keberadannya itu selalu mengiriminya uang.

Namun beberapa minggu ini, Ayahnya sering kembali ke rumah. Dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sakura kembali dihujani dengan rasa takut, kembali dihujani dengan pukulan dan hujatan yang berujung dia harus membolos sekolah agar tak ketahuan teman-temannya.

Setiap malam, Sakura dihujani dengan pertanyaan—apakah Ayahnya akan pulang hari ini?

Malam itu, Ayahnya pulang. Tepat saat Sakura menghabiskan makan malamnya, Ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Saking terkejut dan takutnya, gadis itu sampai menjatuhkan piringnya ke lantai.

PRANG!

Sakura berlari menaiki tangga, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sakura!" seru Ayahnya, yang saat itu juga langsung ikut mengejarnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, saat merasakan tangannya berhasil diraih oleh Ayahnya. Dia segera memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menyiapkan diri akan pukulan yang menghujam badannya.

Namun malam itu, pukulan itu tak kunjung datang juga.

Sakura, takut-takut membuka matanya, menatap Ayahnya yang duduk bersujud di depannya. Pria itu menangis tanpa suara. Lama, Sakura memerhatikan Ayahnya—dia sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sakura. Maafkan Ayah." Akhirnya pria tua itu bersuara.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, masih tak percaya dengan keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Ini kali pertama gadis itu mendengar ayahnya meminta maaf.

"Ayah janji tidak akan pukul kamu lagi."

Sakura termangu saat Ayahnya mendongak dan merentangkan tangannya—menawarkan pelukan.

"Kamu satu-satunya harta Ayah, Sayang."

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Ayahnya dan memeluk tubuh pria tua itu. Dia menangis di sana, menyadari tubuh Ayahnya yang semakin kurus.

Malam itu, isak tangis haru mewarnai rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Rumah itu kembali hidup. Suara tawa bersahut-sahutan terdengar, televisi menyala menampilkan acara hiburan, makanan dan minuman dihidangkan di depan televisi.

Sakura berbaring di paha sang Ayah, memandangi Ayahnya dari sudut bawah.

"Ayah ganteng lho kalau dilihat dari bawah!" klaim Sakura, diakhiri tawanya yang renyah. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke meja dan mengambil segenggam _popcorn. _

Ayahnya merespon dengan tawa lebar. "Kamu kalau liat Ayah pas muda pasti _klepek-klepek_."

Sakura menyuapi _popcorn _yang barusan diambilnya pada Ayahnya. "Yakin? Standarku tinggi lho, Yah!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Ayahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Kamu pasti udah punya pacar, ya?" tebak Ayahnya.

"Ayah meragukan kecantikan Sakura, ya? Banyak yang suka sama Sakura, tapi Sakura tolak semua!" katanya dengan nada sombong yang dibuat-buat.

Ayahnya tergelak lagi melihat tingkah percaya diri anak gadisnya itu.

"Kamu besok sekolah?"

"Iya dong." Sakura mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Bolos, yuk!" ajak Ayahnya, kembali dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. "Hah? Beneran?"

"Iya, bolos. Kamu mau kemana? Ayah temenin." Sekarang, tawaran ayahnya terdengar menyakinkan. Sakura melonjak senang dan memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat.

"Kamu sudah pernah minum alkohol?" Ayahnya bertanya lagi.

"Belum," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Mau Ayah ajarin minum?" tawar Ayahnya.

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Tapi beli bir dulu di minimarket," perintah Ayahnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Siap, Bos!"

Sakura tersenyum menerima uang itu dan melenggang pergi dengan girang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berbaring di teras minimarket dengan sekaleng minuman isotonik di kelopak mata masing-masing. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Bayangkan saja, mereka baru bermain basket. Lalu ditambah tantangan Sasuke untuk lomba lari dari lapangan basket sampai minimarket ini.

"Aku menang. Jadi aku bisa menginap di rumahmu, ya." Sasuke berkata, di sela-sela napasnya yang masih berburu.

Naruto mendecih. "Terserah! Yang jelas, Karin tidak akan mengizinkanmu," jawab Naruto tak peduli. Dia bukannya tak suka Sasuke menginap di rumahnya. Namun Karin pasti mengomelinya Sasuke pulang.

"Tenang saja, Karin itu—"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Naruto!"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara renyah dari seorang gadis—suara yang sudah amat dikenal mereka. Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa niat duduk sedikit pun.

"Aku beli bir," jawab Sakura sembari menunjukkan kantong plastik berisi kaleng bir sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari baringnya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Bir?"

"Iya, Ayahku mau mengajariku minum."

Sakura menyadari bahwa pandangan Naruto berubah saat mendengar 'Ayah' dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya meminta penjelasan. Namun gadis itu mengabaikannya.

"Kau serius?" Sasuke bertanya, masih belum yakin.

"Iya. Mau ikut?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertukar pandangan beberapa detik.

"_Sure!" _

Sakura mendorong pagar besi rumahnya yang menimbulkan derit melengking. Gadis itu menyilakan dua tamunya masuk terlebih dahulu, sementara dirinya menutup pintu pagar.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau misalnya kita mabuk gimana?" Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaannya, tanpa menoleh ke Sakura yang di berjalan di belakangnya.

Bersenandung ringan, Naruto membuka kenop pintu rumah Sakura dan masuk sambil mengayun-ayukan kantong plastik berisi bir. Pemuda itu langsung mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan—sosok ayah Sakura.

Kantong plastik yang tadi diayun-ayunkannya itu, kini jatuh menabrak lantai seiring dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir yang menggelinding tak tentu arah. Kelopak mata Naruto melebar.

Naruto seakan kehilangan tempat berpijaknya, pemuda itu jatuh berlutut di ruang tengah. Selanjutnya semua yang disaksikannya berjalan cepat—seperti mimpi.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terpaku di sana, Sasuke, langsung berlari ke sosok yang tergeletak itu. Pemuda itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung pria tua itu takut-takut, lalu menggenggam tangan pria itu untuk merasakan denyut nadinya.

Sasuke mendongak, menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Ya sudah, besok bolos!" Naruto mendengar seruan penuh semangat Sakura beserta langkah kakinya yang ringan. Lalu sesaat setelah langkah kaki itu berhenti, dilihatnya Sakura berlari dengan gusar.

Yang Naruto lihat hanyalah senyum yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajah gadis itu kini memudar.

"Yah—Ayah kenapa?"

Sakura berkali-kali mengguncangkan tubuh Ayahnya yang terkulai tak berdaya. Gadis itu menoleh ke Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat panggil ambulans, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak menanggapinya, pemuda itu memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan sayu.

Sakura masih terus mengguncang-guncangnya tubuh ayahnya, saat Sasuke akhirnya menarik bahu gadis itu mejauhi ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. Gadis itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di bahunya dengan gerakan lemah.

Malam itu, Naruto menyaksikan kejadian itu tatapan kosong. Betapa cepatnya senyuman gadis itu berubah menjadi banjir air mata.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
